


what we've lost

by skywalkingsolo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Lowkey staron, M/M, Minor cacw spoilers, Sam Wilson Feels, bucky and sam got it bad for ol stevie, heart bro-ken, i don't ship it and it's not a direct focus of the fic but it's there, sam and bucky are heartbroken buddies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywalkingsolo/pseuds/skywalkingsolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As much as Sam and Bucky are proud of their best friend, there are parts of them that can't help but dwell on their own emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what we've lost

_“Can you move your seat up?”_

          _ **“No.”**_

 

The car was awfully silent. Awkwardly so, even. Without the familiar buzz of a radio, or Steve in the car, Sam Wilson and Bucky Barnes were alone. They were alone, squished up in this tiny beetle car, and if it was any other situation, it would have almost been comical, like some sort of clown act. Except clown acts aren't funny when they're about two frenemies losing their mutual best friend to a woman he barely knew.

Of course, they both smiled. They smiled because they were proud. Bucky, growing up with Steve, always watched his friend never have any luck with the ladies. Double dates never worked out. Bucky's date would always be entertained on their various escapades – dancing, dining, drinking – but Steve's? Not at all. He was scrawny, and awkward, and rather socially inept. Seeing him actually have any luck with women now filled him with pride. Mostly. There was still always this underlying feeling of jealousy, of longing, of _lust,_  even. Steve was _his,_ and some selfish part of himself wanted to keep it that way. Wanted to keep him away from Sharon. _Longing._

Sam may not have had as many years with Steve under his belt, but he still considered the blonde to be one of – if not his number one – best friends. He knew that Bucky was closer to him, that he meant more to Steve, and even found himself believing at times that their friendship was one sided, but still, out of everyone in the team, he was closest to Steve. They were supportive of each other, whenever either of them struggled, and they helped each other adjust to civilian life, in a way. They were both more settled, once they'd met, but each had their moments of struggle.

And so, there they sat, in each other's company; yet so alone, in their bittersweet shared thoughts. Shared, but unspoken. Sam smiled, with sad eyes, and as did Bucky. The mutual silence, paired with this strange almost-tension, caused Bucky to finally tear his eyes away from the ongoing scene outside, and instead, glancing at the other in the car. He could see past Sam's smirk, and he was thankful that Sam hadn't been looking his way to even get the _chance_ to see past Bucky's.

“Lucky her,” was all Bucky managed to scoff out, and it came out much, much weaker than he'd intended. The sound itself caused Sam to snap out of his light daze, and he glanced at the brunette with an understanding and  _sad_ smile. Normally this sort of moment would be awkward, but instead, they shared something deep, deeper than they'd experienced with one another before. Sharing this moment, something sparked. A _'hey, I get it'_ moment was present, yet unspoken. A lot of things were left unspoken here, because nothing was necessary.

Sam silently and hesitantly turned, presenting his hand to Bucky. He was confused at first, but he eventually took the other man's hand in his own – the flesh one, at least, it meant a lot to have this sort of contact and closeness occurring, and he really didn't want to ruin it by accidentally losing control and crushing Sam's hand in his metal one.

And then, nothing else. Nothing else was spoken, as Steve silently slipped back into the car. He was too wrapped up in Sharon to even notice his friends' hands interlocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this was fairly short, in fact, /incredibly/ short, but I have another 9 or so chapters planned!
> 
> follow me on tumblr at kurt-wagnerd.tumblr.com!!

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr at kurt-wagnerd.tumblr.com!


End file.
